


stranger

by drmsqnc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, but then the rain decided to screw you over, odd meeting, oh and look there's a cat boy, older! Chat, you just wanted to blend into the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmsqnc/pseuds/drmsqnc
Summary: He knew someone who could.





	stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khywa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khywa/gifts).



> The timeline of this is a couple years post canon. A little something I made jokingly in my free time cuz I was thinking of The Muse though it has nothing to do with it lol

Adrien frowned, yet again.

“Dude,” Nino raised an eyebrow, interrupting the blonde’s deep thought. “Are you planning on consuming that pencil whole?”

Adrien paused red-handed at the question. He’d been chewing on the end of said mistreated pencil for unnaturally long and flushed red, lowering it from his lips.

Nino chuckled. “What’s got you so twisted dude?”

Adrien tilted his head and Nino followed his line of vision, pushing up his glasses.

There you were.

Not too far from them, close up against the wall and almost blending into it. Your head was down in a book as usual, fingers absentmindedly twisting the strands of your hair into a mess. All that was known about you was that you were a new foreign exchange student and that your name was Y/N. Besides that, it was like you had faded into the background without so much as a trace.

Adrien found it…intriguing.

As if feeling the stare on your person you glanced up. Your eyes met Adrien’s for a split second before you purposely glanced away, your lips tugging down.

Nino whistled slowly, amused. “Well that was intentional.”

Adrien groaned, leaning back into his chair and boring holes into the ceiling. “I know. She’s been acting that way around me since she got here, and I don’t know why. Anytime I even try and start up a conversation she bolts.”

“Technically she’s like that around everyone; some chicks just can’t be fazed man,” Nino shrugged, patting his friend’s shoulder in a consoling motion. “Let it go.”

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. He wished it was that simple, as he’d been telling himself the same thing for the past two weeks. But no matter how he tried to push you out of his head you had taken up permanent residence there with a mortgage and everything. No, there had to be something he could do.

In the middle of his contemplation someone passed by your desk, laughing at a pun they had shouted across the room. You visibly bit the inside of your cheek and giggled, before coughing into your hand.

Adrien’s eyes widened. “She likes jokes.”

“I guess,” Nino blinked, scratching the back of his neck. “So what? Are you gonna start cracking up like a clown to get her attention?”

Adrien shoved him in the side and Nino retaliated with a contagious grin, ruffling his hair.

“ _No I’m not,_ ” Adrien rolled his eyes. “And I can’t anyway, because, like you said, she is uncomfortable around everyone.”

Light came to his jeweled eyes as he turned to look outside the window with a concealed smile.

Bingo.

“But I do know someone who can.”

* * *

You growled at your misfortune.

“Today? Really?” You mumbled as you narrowed your eyes at the rain. You huddled underneath the scaffolding protecting you from the downpour, hesitant to leave its protection. The one day you’d forgotten to bring your umbrella. The one day.

You dug your hand into your pocket for your phone. Well, at the worst you’d have to call a taxi, considering you lived almost three miles away and couldn’t just sprint through the downpour-

No.

Your phone radiated a faint glow, the glaring exclamation mark in the battery betraying the fact that your situation was about to get a lot worse. Right on cue the device blacked out and went dead.

Another groan left your lips, this time higher in pitch and drenched in frustration.

“Great, fantastic,” You rubbed your temples, mumbling underneath your breath. How in the world were you supposed to go home?

“That didn’t sound very fantastic.”

You jumped, stiffening as you turned your head. You could have sworn it was just you-

You tensed even further.

Chat Noir, infamous hero extraordinaire, saviour of Paris on multiple occasions, sought after figurehead, stood next to you. He leaned against the wall in a relaxed fashion, twirling his ‘tail’ round his fingers as normal as someone watching the sun rise or clouds rolling by.

This was not  _normal._

“You-” You stammered, grabbing your bag closer to your person in a nervous statement, trying to draw comfort from the inanimate object. “You’re-”

“Handsome? Astoundingly beautiful? I know.” He winked, shrugging in a fluid shift of stance.

Just like that the magic was gone.

You deflated, an unamused expression molding your features. “What are you of all people doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” He repeated, mock gasping and placing a clawed hand over his heart. “How could you not know?”

Your breath hitched when he bent closer, his cat-like eyes seeming even more neon green in the darkness of the overcast, the oblong pupils dilated as his lips lifted into a charming smirk.

“Why I came to rescue a lady in distress.”

It took you awhile to regain your wits and you shook yourself out of his gaze to back away.

“I am no lady,” You dismissed quietly but firmly. “And I am surely not in distre-”

Thunder boomed above your heads and you jolted skittishly, nails digging into the strap of your bag. Chat’s grin only grew and you felt your cheeks heat in embarrassment.

“You were saying?”

“…Shut up,” You cringed into yourself, face by now a red stop sign.

“So?” He prompted, holding a hand out. “Care for a ride?”

You scrutinized his palm, uncertain. “I don’t even know you.”

“You know of me,” Chat’s eyes glinted, and his messy, untamed hair followed his movement as he tilted his head mischievously. “Isn’t that enough,  _cherie?_ ”

You pursed your lips in defiance, boring through his soul with your glare. Chat mused internally at how different you appeared to his counterpart when you weren’t silently enveloped in your book in class. Eventually you gave in, if only because you were growing more on edge with the thunder.

“You don’t know where I live,” You crossed your arms, but both you and he knew he’d won. At his expectant raise of an eyebrow you bit your lip but recited your address.

“Well then come on,” He smiled, and it was almost predatory, palm still outstretched to you. “My arm is getting tired.”

You still hesitated, your own fingers wavering above his. He rolled his eyes, sighing.

“You are more of a kitten then I am, my dear.”

Before you could question what he meant he was a blur of black and then he was lifting you up, toned arms bringing you close to his suit-clad chest.

“Hold on,” was all he quipped with an airy laugh before he was moving and you were screaming.

Chat moved with a grace that was inhuman, flipping dramatically, jumping to and fro buildings till he was running along the roofs without a single miscalculated step or fumble. You could only feel the adrenaline running through your veins, could only bury your head into his chest, could only deathly grip onto him and do exactly that. Hold on.

When his voice came to your ears again you didn’t even realize you had stopped.

“You know you really shouldn’t keep your window unlocked.”

Your eyes shot open to see that you were now indeed in your room, a light dampness covering your bodies, but not nearly how saturated you would have been if you had run home alone. Wind was blowing in from your - open - window, and when you looked up, your escort was looking right back.

“-weirdos might come in,” He finished. You let go of him like he was on fire, and he easily let you drop out of his hold as you put distance between you and him immediately.

“Weirdos like you?” You asked.

“Me? No,” He placed his hands on his hips. “I’m  _pawesome._ ”

The clock on the wall of your room ticked.

You stared at each other for another long moment before you broke the silence with an incredulous noise from your throat.

“You did not just-”

“Oh,  _I did._ ”

You tried your best to retain a straight face. “That was horrible.”

“Actually you could say I was the  _cat’s meow._ ”

“Stop-”

“Why you cat to be so rude?”

“ _Oh my god._ ” You bit your fist, but it didn’t cover the shaky grin. How did he know that puns were your weakness? Especially bad ones?

“Admit it, you love me,” He wiggled his eyebrows. You looked away shyly, but you had loosened up in front of this stranger and you hated it.

“Get out of my room.”

“Not even a thank you?” Did he just  _whine?_

You tapped your foot. “If I said thank you would you leave?”

Chat invaded your personal space yet again, this time bolder, a boyish yet heady smirk aimed your way. “Unless you’d want me to stay.”

The air left your lungs at the tension and you had to will yourself not to succumb to whatever was going on.

“Hold up there mister,” You raised a hand. The unspoken  _are you flirting with me?_ was heard loud and clear. “I could have sworn you liked Ladybug?”

You didn’t know much about the heroes of Paris but you had done your own research and found old pictures and articles about them on the internet. Most of them featured a younger pair of fiery souls, and it was clear that back then and maybe even now, the black cat had affections for his partner.

Chat seemed surprised and took a step back. He was weirdly silent, a wistful cloudiness to his gaze.

“That…was a long time ago,” He said, and though he was looking at you he was somewhere else. In another time maybe, almost seeming to be reliving memories of his past self. Past drama, past battles, past dreams. “Years ago. Ladybug is still important to me, yes, but I have long given up on that foolish goal.”

You watched him with a somber understanding. It wasn’t your intention to open that can of worms, and it unnerved you to see the vibrant, boisterous hero silent and with a grimace contorting his handsome features. You sighed soundlessly in guilt.

“Thank you,” You said.

He snapped out of it. “What?”

“I said,” You scuffed your shoe on the carpet nervously. “Thank you. And I’m sorry I brought that up. Don’t make me say it again.”

Chat stared at you quietly but deeper than he ever had before, something unidentifiable swimming in his iridescent orbs. He took a step forward, and for once you didn’t move, but could only stand there in anxious, but oddly wanting, anticipation.

A beeping noise broke through the quiet.

Then he was back, all energy and grins like nothing had happened.

“Don’t sweat it, madam,” He bowed, but he was jittery as he glanced towards the ring on his finger. “Sadly it seems I have to go.”

Already? “Okay.”

He seemed put down by your lackluster response and turned to leave, a foot on your window sill. “Well it was nice, cherie.”

Your arm grabbed his, stopping him from leaving. Before he could turn again fully you shot up on the tips of your toes to leave a kiss on his cheek, staying there for longer than necessary before backing away. Chat had lost all confidence whatsoever, stuttering with his eyes wide and a bright red flush glowing underneath his skin.

“It’s Y/N,” You said quickly, hiding your smile. “And I hope to see you again.”

Chat gave no response and you looked back up only to see him free fall out of the window like a limp doll.

“Chat!” You rushed to the window with a scream. You lived on the fourth floor!

You could only search in confusion into the darkness when you saw no sign of the feline. A second later shouts of delight reached your ears and you could swear you saw something - or someone - catapulting off of rooftops in the distance.

“ _Woohoo!”_

The cheers faded off into the moonlight.

You sagged in relief, chuckling.


End file.
